


Kai #1

by Amusuk



Category: Switch (Manga)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some fanart I drew last night when I got reaaally sick of homework.</p><p>Drawing pen on half A4 paper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kai #1

Kai's smile is just so.... *n*


End file.
